Chewing tobacco has been used for hundreds of years. Although it is enjoyed by many, there are health issues associated with its use. The present invention features a system for providing a protective barrier between a portion of chewing tobacco and a gum surface of a user.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.